Sam Becomes SIR
by Leathered Man
Summary: Sam Discovers Cas and Dean are in a BDSM relationship and decides to take over as the Dom
1. Sam Becomes SIR Part 1

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 1

When Sam learned that Cas & Dean were in a Leather BDSM relationship he was not the least bit surprised or upset.

Sam did think that Dean being the sub was hysterical simply because his brother always had been a control freak of the first magnitude.

After thinking about Cas & Dean's relationship for awhile Sam decided two things.

1) Dean had obviously found his long needed release valve and was glad it was Cas because he was trusted by both brothers.

2) Sam knew it was time for him to get into the act and show them both what control truly was.

Sam carefully made plans for when he took over the relationship and made Cas & Dean subs to his Dom

Two months later Sam intentionally walked into the hotel room while Cas & Dean were having their session.

Dean was on his knees receving orders from Cas when Sam burst in and gave them both an evil blood chilling grin, "You boys are now my slaves and will follow all my orders" announced Sam

What the hell makes you think that bellowed Dean, What makes you think I need discipline asked Cas?

Sam walked over and grabbed the men by their balls and squeezed hard saying, "I know you are kinky bastards and I am going to give you the discipline you both crave and need".

Dean you have always needed discipline and you found Cas to give it to you but he needs it as well, since he is human now

You both have been soldiers your entire lives, Cas in God's army you in Dad's, now you both are in mine.

Needless to say heated arguments followed but Cas & Dean quickly came to accept the situation and now called Sam SIR.

One month later Cas & Dean had settled into their new roles as Sam's submissive boys the first major change was the clothes they both wore.

Gone were Dean's ratty, ripped jeans and Cas' Holy Tax Accountant get up, now both men wore white t-shirts that were intentionally too small and skin tight black leather 501 style jeans to show off their bodies while black leather harness boots finished the outfits.

Under their leather jeans they were locked into male chastity devices that kept their cocks and balls secured in metal cages and huge dildos firmly in their asses.

Around their necks they wore military style dog tags that carried their names and "Property of Sam Winchester" in bold letters.

The final touch for Cas was a carefully crafted history that identified him as Castiel Novak Winchester.

After a tough case involving a nest of vampires Sam decided they needed a break (training time for his subs) so he went on line and found a BDSM club two towns over and promptly booked time for them to play.

They had arrived at the club and went into the locker room to change, Sam came out wearing a black leather vest that showed off his chest and skin tight black leather cod piece pants with 20 inch tall boots.

Cas & Dean were wearing their boots & black leather chaps with their asses and cocks out for all to see.

Sam quickly had them strapped to what could be called a table except for the fact that the top flipped over to reveal another side and there were cut outs for their faces, chests and groins.

Cas was on one side with his arms strapped firmly over his head, hands in leather mitts, legs spread wide and strapped down for easy access to his ass, Dean was in the exact same position on the other side of the table.

Their rock hard cocks were bound together in a leather sleeve that snapped around them & kept them hard and dripping for their SIR.

The finishing touch was a dual gag one half in Dean's mouth with straps locked together behind his head the other half done the same way on Cas.

Sam stared by saying " My boys look so damn hot for their SIR, all strapped down & ready for my use"

Sam reached for a cart of toys and chose a paddle and two dildos to use on his subs smiling as he showed them to Cas & Dean.

These are for my boy's, I am going to work open your tight little holes and shove these into you so you can get stretched & ready for my dick.

Sam worked on Cas first, beginning by smacking his ass with the leather paddle, after a few strokes Cas began to squirm and moan into his gag the moaning getting louder with each smack and making Sam harden in his leathers.

As Cas squirmed and jerked his cock hardened, and rubbed against Dean's and since they were wrapped together every move of Cas' caused Dean's cock to harden and drip as well.

Soon both subs were rubbing against each others cocks as much as their bonds would let them and moaning loud enough to draw a few observers.

Sam stopped spanking Cas and knelt down to blow air against Cas' hot glowing red ass while rubbing his back and praising his boy.

Next Sam knelt between Cas' bound spread legs and placed a hand on each spank warmed cheek causing Cas to moan with pleasure, jerk against his bonds and rub against Dean at the same time.

With an evil grin on his face Sam spread the globes of Cas' ass and began licking Cas' hole making his boy quiver and moan loudly through his gag.

After 15 minutes of this Cas was loose and ready so Sam grabbed a well lubed dildo and shoved it into Cas smiling as his boy moaned while the twitching hole closed around the toy.

45 minutes later he had done the same things to Dean and told them to rest while he decided what would happen next.


	2. Sam becomes SIR Part 2

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 2

Sam is sitting in the BDSM club sipping a beer while keeping a close eye on his boys who are currently bound, gagged and on display.

They are hanging from hooks in the ceiling of the club bound together face to face with their hard dripping cocks wrapped together in a leather sleeve resulting in stimulation for both when either one moves and since they both have vibrating dildos turned on high in their asses they are constantly moving.

The moans coming from both men have caused a crowd to gather and watch the results of Sam's domination of his subs.

The crowd has been given permission to touch their bodies but not their genitals or holes, those belong to Sam alone.

Between being touched and the vibration the dildos are sending through their bodies they are constantly rubbing against and stimulating each other to the point that their moans have everybody in the club watching and Sam wearing a shit eating grin.

Sam decides it is time to move the stimulation of his boys to the next level, he removes the dildos from Cas & Dean and has them set down on wooden stools, their sides facing the observers.

Each of the stools has a hole cut in the center of the seat and a large dildo attached to a fucking machine coming through the hole , while Cas and Dean are still bound together they are lowered and positioned so they are sitting on the dildos.

Sam rubs each of his boys on their backs and tells them he is proud of them for being such good subs and taking what he has put them through so far.

Sam turns on the fucking machines and watches with evil glee as they pound into Cas & Dean making them moan even louder than before, Your night is just getting started boys says Sam.

While the machines fuck Cas and Dean into brainless piles of goo Sam gets on the side away from the audience with a flogger in each hand and works them over until their backs are glowing cherry red and radiating heat.

Cas & Dean are moaning like sluts in heat, their bodies jerking from the sensations of being fucked and flogged, while their cocks are bound together in the leather sleeve.

With simultaneous moans that sound more like roars they reach orgasm together coating their cocks with spunk while still bound together in the leather sleeve.

Sam drops the floggers and wraps his arms around his boys while praising their performance.

"Both of you are so beautiful when you are being hot slut boys for your SIR" praises Sam.

Cas and Dean have been unhooked from the ceiling and have had the leather sleeve that bound their cocks together removed, they are now resting on a fuck bench with Dean on the bottom and Cas on top of him.

Fresh lube has been applied to Dean's hole and Cas is now balls deep in Dean unable to pull out. Not that he really wants to.

Dean's arms and legs are tied to the legs of the fuck bench and Cas' arms and legs are tied to Dean's, leather straps have been placed on Cas' back and buckled under the fuck bench resulting in Cas being tied to Dean.

Both subs have been gagged again, this time with two of Sam's cum covered jocks shoved into their mouths and taped into place.

Sam shoves his huge cock into Cas and begins fucking his well lubed hole at a brutal pace, causing Cas to fuck Dean every time Sam fucks Cas.

Cas and Dean are moaning into their cum covered jock gags but you would never know it because Sam's moans are drowning out the moans of his subs.

Sam is fucking his boys fast and hard, the only sounds in the entire club are the moans of Sam, Cas, Dean and Sam's balls slapping against Cas' ass.

After twenty five minutes of rough hard fucking Sam spills his huge load into Cas causing Cas to cum and fill Dean's ass which makes Dean spill his load onto the club floor.

Sam leans down and rubs Cas' back and one of Dean's ass cheeks as his come drips from Cas' hole and Cas' cum leaks from Dean's hole.


	3. Sam Becomes SIR Part 3

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 3

Sam stands up pulling free from Cas' well used hole turns and faces the crowd showing them his cum & lube covered cock and says "I need three subs up here right now"

In a minute flat Sam has three willing subs kneeling on the floor awaiting orders.

He leaves Dean gagged and bound to the fuck bench but repositions Cas so that his face is at Dean's cum dripping hole, he then sits so his face is at Cas' hole.

He turns and looks at the subs kneeling on the floor and says "each of you pick a cock and start sucking don't stop until my boys and I cum and you must swallow.

With that Sam pushes Cas' face into Dean's ass and orders him to start licking then Sam begins licking Cas's hole clean while the three subs start sucking Sam, Cas and Dean off.

Soon all six men are busy sucking, rimming and moaning their pleasure while the watching crowd goes wild and shortly Sam,Cas,and Dean are cumming down the throats of the happy subs.

After the impromptu show Sam is drinking a beer while Cas and Dean sit at his feet, they have been cleaned up and are again locked into their chastity devices with their cocks and balls in cages and dildos locked in their asses.

They are gagged as all good subs should be and their hands are bound behind them with locking leather cuffs and a short chain goes from their wrists to the locking leather cuffs on their ankles.

They are resting with their heads on Sam's thighs and his hands occasionally rub their heads as a reward for good behavior.

Several other SIR'S are talking with Sam and complimenting him on his well trained boys, one SIR asks if Sam would be willing to train his sub for him.

Sam smiles and graciously declines because "We travel quite a bit and these two keep me very busy as it is".

During the conversation one idiot comes over and starts pressing his booted foot down on Dean's caged cock and balls causing him to groan in pain.

In one swift move Sam knocks the idiot out with a punch to the face, he then drags the man over to the fucking bench strips him naked and locks him to the bench.

Sam wakes the man up by throwing a glass of water in his face then slaps him hard to make sure the idiot is paying attention.

"YOU NEVER TOUCH MY BOYS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" rages Sam.

Sam turns to the rest of the club and says, how many of you saw this fool mess with my boy without asking?

Because Sam, Cas and Dean had been the center of attention since walking into the club everybody had seen the offense and said so.

Sam smiles in an evil blood chilling way and kneels down to look the fool in the face.

Growling at the man Sam says "because you touched my boy without permission you are going to be the fuck toy for anybody who wants you for the rest of the night"

Giving the man a hard slap on the ass Sam turns to the club members and tells them to have fun.


	4. Sam Becomes SIR Part 4

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 4

Sam, Cas and Dean are treating themselves to a night out at fancy restaurant to celebrate six months as a Dom Sub Trio

They are dressed to compliment their individual coloring, each is wearing charcoal gray dress pants and black cowboy boots.

Dean is wearing a dark green dress shirt and Cas is wearing a cobalt blue one while Sam is wearing a light green one, the colours have been chosen to bring out each mans eyes.

The look is finished off with form hugging black leather blazers.

Sam insists his boys always wear something made of leather since they look so damn hot in it.

Under the charcoal gray dress pants Dean and Cas are wearing form fitting leather shorts and steel cock cages with locking leather harnesses that are holding huge dildos in their asses

Cas & Dean happily wear the harnesses and dildos like the good well trained boys they are to keep themselves open and ready for their SIR's use and pleasure.

The relationship they share is a good and satisfying one for all but bit complicated to an outsider.

Dean was already submissive to and property of Cas when Sam learned of their relationship and Sam was not going to change that, he was glad that that they were happy as a couple.

Now Cas is submissive to Sam and by rules of Dom/Sub relations all that belonged to Cas now belongs to Sam, including Dean.

Sam has been at the local newspaper doing research on their latest case and left orders for Cas and Dean to inspect and clean all their weaponry, when Sam walks into their hotel room he finds Dean bound and gagged face down on the bed in a spread eagle position with Cas rimming his hole in preparation for sex.

Is this what you thought I meant by weapon cleaning asks Sam with an evil grin on his face.

Dean tenses against his bonds and groans into his gag while Cas looks at his feet an quietly replies "No SIR"

Did you at least finish the weapons before you started playing asks Sam, yes SIR replies Cas and points to the weapons neatly arranged on the other bed.

Well at least my boys were well behaved in that respect, you know you are not allowed to play with out my permission

Cas looks up at Sam with a sly grin on his face and says we are sorry SIR we got carried away while polishing our rifles.

Sam bursts out laughing at the bad joke and at the twisted sense of humor Cas is developing since becoming human and moving in with the brothers.

Well since my boys have misbehaved you need to be punished said Sam while an evil grin spread across his face.

Cas and Dean both whimpered in anticipation because they knew Sam could get very creative with his punishments.

Sam pushes Cas over to the bed and tells him to continue rimming Dean's ass while taking a seat to watch his boys.

Dean is quickly making the dirtiest dick hardening sounds around his gag while Cas' expert rimming turns him into a moaning writhing mess.

Sam steps over to the bed and rubs his hands down Dean's arms and across his back making Dean groan with pleasure and pull against the leather restraints binding him in place.

"Be a good boy and stay still Dean" warns Sam before slowly kissing a trail down from Dean's neck to his ass cheeks.

When Sam reaches Dean's cheeks he slaps one with each hand until they glow a warm cherry red, then Sam pats Cas on the head and says what a filthy, nasty boy you are, shoving your tongue into that tight hole getting it all wet and sloppy.

My boys do know that somebody could just slide their big hard stiff cock into that wet sloppy hole don't you?

Cas nods his head enthusiastically while keeping his tongue shoved up Dean's ass which makes Dean groan with pleasure, Sam smiles at Cas and asks then what are you waiting for?

Cas rises quickly and smears a handful of lube on his rock hard cock and shoves it balls deep into Dean

in one smooth motion.

Sam pats Cas on the back and says stay still until SIR gets ready, both Cas and Dean groan knowing their SIR is going to have his way with them.

Sam quickly places Cas' hands over Dean's and instructs him to keep them there until all three men have cum.

Sam uses one hand to lube his monster sized dick and the other to pull a plug out of Cas' greased, ready and willing hole, then slams in making his full heavy balls slap against Cas' well stuffed hole.

He starts out with slow deep thrusts into Cas which makes both his boys feel his monster cock because each time Sam thrusts into Cas it causes Cas to thrust into Dean.

The pleasure filled moans and groans of all three men quickly fill the room.

Sam rubs his hands all over Cas while fucking him making Cas tremble which in turn makes Cas shove deeper into Dean's tight, hot willing and soon to be well fucked hole.

Sam begins to play with the bodies of his boys while fucking them, twisting and pinching their nipples

nibbling on their ear lobes, kissing the backs of their necks listening to the music of his boys moans.

After about ten minutes of gentle love making Sam grips Cas hips and begins a hard brutal fuck that shakes and pounds both of his boys into quivering mounds of goo.

Sam grins evilly and gives his hips a slight twist while bucking into Cas hitting his prostate and making Cas come with a scream filling Dean's ass with his own load and causing Dean to cream the bed beneath him as he moans.

The sounds both his boys make while cumming push Sam over the edge and he fills Cas with a massive load of cum.

That night after the three of them share a hot shower Sam lies between his sleeping boys and as he drifts off he thinks he is the luckiest man alive.


	5. Sam Becomes SIR Part 5

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 5

Sam, Cas and Dean are enjoying a rare night off and have decided to relax at a leather bar in the town where they just wrapped up a case.

Sam is wearing skin tight leather cod piece pants, cotton tank top, leather vest, twenty inch tall Wesco boots and leather wrist bands all in black.

Cas and Dean are shirtless wearing leather vests, leather chaps over leather shorts that have cod piece fronts and zippers in the ass with harness boots and leather collars that read "Property of Master Sam" all in black to match their SIR.

The three men are the center of attention as soon as they walk into the bar.

Sam sits on a bench against the back wall and motions for Dean to kneel by his right leg while sending Cas to the bar for drinks, when Cas returns with the drinks he kneels by Sam's left leg.

Sam reaches down and affectionately rubs the backs of his boys for a few minutes to let them know they have done well so far.

Cas and Dean take a few quick sips of their drinks then lay their heads on Sam's thighs in a sign of affection and submission.

A few men come up to Sam and compliment him on his well trained and handsome boys, most are sincere but a few have lust and jealousy in their eyes.

Sam thanks them all for their kind words and subtly warns the ones that would try to take his boys.

The next hour is spent talking with their fellow leather and discipline practitioners, Sam talks with all who approach but anybody wishing to speak with Cas or Dean must first receive permission from Sam since he is their SIR.

Sam knows his boys have been well behaved tonight but can also tell they are more than ready to serve their SIR'S sexual needs while putting on a show for the crowd.

Sam taps Cas and Dean on the shoulders to let them know it is time to rise to their feet and make their way to the stage that has been made ready for them.

Once on the stage Cas and Dean remove their cod pieces and open the zippers in the ass of their pants, then each of the boys are bound to a fucking bench and have ring gags placed in their mouths.

The crowd is allowed to admire the beautiful bound men for a few minutes before the show starts.

Sam stands between his boys and begins to play with the huge dildos in their asses, slowly pulling them out and twisting them around before shoving them back in.

Sam repeats this until his boys are moaning around their gags and pulling against their bindings as they writhe with pleasure then the dildos are completely removed

At a nod of Sam's head two fully leathered slaves are brought onto the stage, their identities totally hidden by full leather body suits and hoods only their mouths are visible.

Sam commands them to kneel behind Cas and Dean, Sam turns to the audience and says "These are two very lucky slaves, tonight they get to rim my boys until they cum and my boys have been well trained so lets see who has been better trained, my boys or the ones rimming them.

Sam takes each slave by the head and shoves their faces into Cas and Dean's eager holes and tells them to get busy, as he does this a large timer on the wall is started.

Lets see how long this takes says Sam while wearing an evil shit eating grin.

The slaves eagerly work Cas and Dean open with their mouths and Sam rewards their eager work by placing the slaves hands on his boys asses but warning them they may not touch any other part of Cas or Dean.

The slaves are moaning with pleasure but Cas & Dean have yet to make a sound knowing the longer they stay quiet the more pleased Sam will be with them, quiet boys are well trained boys.

According to the timer on the wall it takes fifteen minutes of very hard work on the slaves part before Cas and Dean begin to moan their pleasure,Sam pats them on their heads to let them know he is pleased with how long they held their silence.

Sam is enjoying watching his boys from a corner of the stage while rubbing his huge cock through his skin tight leather pants and can tell they are being well rimmed by the moans and groans of pleasure they make while struggling against their bonds.

At thirty three minutes into the show Dean tenses, his back going rigid and he cums four huge globs into a glass bowl on the stage while howling at the top of his lungs, Cas follows at exactly two minutes later also howling loud enough to be heard in the very front of the bar and shooting five huge globs into his glass bowl.

Sam smiles at the audience and says it appears that all the boys were well trained.

Sam rubs Cas and Dean on their backs to help relax them and to let them know he is proud of the good job they did holding onto their loads while being pleasured.

Sam rewards the rimmers by giving each of them the bowl of cum they worked out of his boys and watches as they are led off stage while licking the bowls clean.

For the next part of the show Cas and Dean are lubed up and the huge dildos from earlier are put back in their asses the difference is that now the dildos are attached to fucking machines that are set on random to give the boys a fuck that constantly changes speed and force.

Sam again turns to the audience and selects two subs to suck off his boys, when the subs are in position he tells the subs they may gently play with the ass cheeks of his boys to encourage them but that is the only way they may touch Cas and Dean.

Sam turns on the the fucking machines as he smiles at the audience and says reset and start the clock.

The machines have been fucking Cas and Dean for about twenty five minutes before they start to moan and writhe against the restraints holding them to the fuck benches, the machines have been alternating between a slow gentle fuck all the way up to a hard fast fuck that slams Cas and Dean against the padding of the benches.

The subs are sucking loudly and their heads are bobbing up and down Cas and Dean's dicks, the moans coming from all four men can be heard all over the bar and as the moaning gets louder and the men's bodies shake harder Sam tells the subs to pull off of Cas and Dean's dicks just before they cum.

At exactly thirty five minutes into the show the subs pull off as Cas and Dean pull back just in time to paint the subs faces with cum as the subs shoot their loads on the floor.

Sam whips out his monster cock, gives it a few rubs with his lubed hand and cums all over Cas and Dean's ass cheeks.

The bar erupts into thunderous applause as Sam pats the subs on their backs and removes Cas and Dean's gags before kissing then as a reward for their performance.

Soon after Sam, Cas and Dean are back in their hotel room clean and naked in bed wrapped in each others arms drifting to sleep.


	6. Sam Becomes SIR Part 6

Sam Becomes SIR

Part 6

Sam, Cas and Dean are spending a day off from hunting by riding their two new motorcycles down quiet country roads.

Naturally the motorcycles are highly polished gleaming black paint and chrome trim.

Sam and his boys are dressed in skin tight black leather biker gear,

leather pants, 20 inch Wesco Boots, black cotton t-shirts and form hugging biker jackets

The boys are wearing pants that have a cod piece front but Cas and Dean's have zippers in the ass as well.

The reason there are only two motorcycles is simple, one of the cycles is always ridden double.

Sam is currently riding passenger with the cod piece of his pants removed and his huge dick shoved all the way into the willing body of Cas who is being sure to hit every bump and pot hole in the road so that Master Sam fucks him while they ride.

Dean currently has a huge dildo up his ass that keeps him wide open and well fucked as he rides.

When Sam rides one of the bikes on his own Dean is driving the other with Cas fucking him while they ride so only two bikes are needed.

Sam is The Master and never bottoms while Cas is versatile and is either topping Dean or bottoming for Sam.

Dean is the total bottom of their little family so he never rides passenger and this suits them all just fine, Dean loves to drive the bikes and driving with a dick or dildo up his ass is his idea of paradise.

As they are driving down the highway Sam gives Cas a tap on the shoulder and points to a roadside park coming up, Cas gets the hint and aims for it and Dean being the good boy that he is follows them.

They ride around the park until they find a quiet secluded spot to stop and have a quick bite and a slow hard fuck.

After a quick lunch Cas and Dean are gagged and tied spread eagle back to back between two trees.

Their jackets,shirts and cod pieces have been removed and the zippers in the asses of their pants have been opened Cas is standing on flat rocks so that he is the same height as Dean.

Cas and Dean are connected by a huge two headed dildo in their asses, the dildo is held in place by a specially made belt.

The belt has built in jock straps with holes for their cocks and balls to go through, a band goes around both their waists and a long strap goes between their legs and locks to the waist of the belt so that the ends of the dildo cannot come out of their holes.

They are also wearing tit clamps with the chains wrapped around their sides so that they are connected by their nipples.

The chains of the tit clamps are pulled tight and fastened to branches of the trees.

When Sam pulls on either set of tit clamps both of his boy's feel the pain and pleasure.

With Cas and Dean connected by tits and ass if one moves they both feel every sensation.

Sam begins the session by using a riding crop on their chests, for the first ten minutes he alternates between the boys making both of them writhe and moan.

Sam stops to give them a brief rest while he pulls a second riding crop out of the saddle bags on his motorcycle.

With a crop in each hand he attacks their chests and thighs at the same time.

Cas and Dean are making loud moans around their gags and Sam is glad he found such a quiet place.

After twenty minutes Sam stops abusing their chests and concentrates on their inner and outer thighs with an occasional swat to their cocks and balls.

Cas and Dean are twisting their bodies trying to get away from the blows causing the clamps to pull on their nipples and the dildo to move in their asses and rub their prostates.

Their cocks are rock hard standing at attention and dripping pre cum.

Sam stops to take a rest but decides Cas and Dean need to suffer longer so he sits down and pulls a small remote out of his pocket.

After getting comfortable Sam uses the remote to turn on the vibrators built into the dildo, not bothering with the lower speeds he goes right to the highest setting.

This makes his boys twist and squirm in their bonds causing the chains on the tit clamps to pull tight and tug on their nipples making them move more and causing the dildo to move in their asses which adds to the sensation of the vibrating.

Sam removes his cod piece and focuses on the beautiful sight of his boys being tormented.

He does not touch himself, he just listens to the "music" his boys make and grows rock hard at the sight and sounds.

While Cas and Dean are writhing, twisting and tormenting themselves they see their Master watching

with a dazed, blissful look on his face.

They let out one long loud moan in perfect sync and cum their huge loads at the exact same time as Master Sam.


	7. Sam Becomes SIR Part 7

Sam Becomes SIR Part 7

Sam and Dean have been hunters for most of their lives and they are good at it, if not for them many innocent people would be dead.

Both have had their share of one night stands and lovers but nothing serious until Cas came into their lives, the relationship started with Cas as dom to Dean's sub.

When Sam learned of their relationship he decided to take over and become a dom to both of them taking care of all their needs.

Cas decided to join them on hunts and became well known in his own right, all three of them now live in The Men of Letters Bunker.

The room where Crowley was held is now a fully equipped and often used dungeon and the boys are always in skin tight leather pants and tall boots.

Three years into their three way relationship they retired from hunting after one too many close calls and now run a hunters helpline and web site sharing their knowledge and experience with new generations of hunters.

When Cas joined Sam and Dean he chose to become human and spend whatever time he had on Earth with them not knowing that Heaven had given them all a great gift.

All three are now immortal, heaven decided that after all they had done and sacrificed they deserved some sort of reward and a side benefit is that there will always be somebody to advise the next generation of hunters.

Giving credit where it is due nobody has more supernatural knowledge than Cas, there is no telling how much information he gained in his time as an Angel of The Lord.

Between Cas, Sam and Dean, the material in The Men of Letters Bunker and Bobby's collection their information and reference library is unbeatable.

Sam and Dean inherited Singer Salvage and all of Bobby's possessions when he died and is now run by former Sheriff Jody Mills who got tired of all the politics involved in her old job.

Before leaving law enforcement using connections and calling in favors she managed to erase any accusations and evidence of criminal activity supposedly committed by the boys including all acusations on the federal leval.

Jody decided that if she really wanted to uphold right & wrong she needed to be working with Sam, Cas and Dean.

Jody occasionally helps out with hunts but prefers to run the salvage yard and does the job so well that they no longer have to support themselves by underhanded means but they still occasionally hustle pool just to keep in practice.


End file.
